


Worship

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: He worships her and she is his all too willing goddess.Written for the delectablelunalovepotterwho got the shaft recently. She deserved better than what she got, so here I am, trying my best to make it up to her. I hope this eases her disappointment. This is unbetaed. All mistakes are mine.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I'm not a spiritual man, but having sex with Ginny is nothing short of a religious experience. When I'm in bed with her, I worship at the temple of Ginevra.

 

\-----------------

 

He treats me like a goddess, worshiping me with his mouth, hands, tongue, lips and that cock that never stops. I'm his all too willing object when we're together.

 

\-----------------

 

Her breasts are like clean, fresh strawberries, full and plump, begging for me. When I put my mouth on them, it's like nothing else I've ever tasted and I eagerly suckle, as if I were a baby intent on gaining nourishment. 

 

Her nipples are little chocolate chips that are the surprise topping at the top of a luscious, decadent sundae.

 

\-------------------

 

The way his tongue swirls around my nipples sends shivers up and down my spine. I love it when he blows cold air onto them after sucking on them. The pleasure and pain of the tightening nearly brings me to climax. He has a gorgeous, strong tongue, but that's not the place he puts that tongue to work in the best possible way.

 

\-------------------

 

My favorite thing, other than sinking my cock into her hot, tight body, is getting her off with my mouth. She's tangy and sweet at the same time, uniquely her own scent and taste. She's slick and juicy, like a slowly melting Popsicle on a hot summer day. I lap up her juices, hoping that I can get every last drop of it, not wanting to waste it.

 

Her clit is my prize and I eagerly take it inside my mouth. She writhes under me, uttering nonsense, and begging me for more. 

 

\--------------------

 

His tongue licks me up and down the sides of my pussy; the image of him licking an ice cream cone comes to mind and I wonder what flavor I am to him. 

 

When the tip of his tongue goes to my clit, I arch my back. The roughness of it and the swirling motion is my undoing and I squeal like a stuck pig. I can feel him smile against my quim and he continues to lap up my juices. His hot breath extends the shudders of my muscles. With a sigh, I sink back onto the mattress.

 

\--------------------

 

Once she calms down, I slide along her body, feeling the sheen of sweat along her belly. Her eyes are close and I lean forward a bit to kiss each eyelid softly and she moans. 

 

"Hold it, Gin. Take me in your hand and squeeze it." I move my lips to her ear and breathe into it.  "Feel how much I want to fuck you. You make me hard just by smiling at me."

 

She reaches down and I groan as she squeezes my cock in her small, yet strong hand. I want more. I want to be inside her.

 

\---------------------

 

His cock is so warm, so thick and oh, so strong when I take him in hand. The skin is taut, yet moves with ease I as stroke him up and down and then move down to his balls, cupping them in the palm of my hand. I move back up to the tip and slide my finger inside the foreskin, spreading the drop of come inside. He moans.

 

"Please," he begs. "Stop teasing me."

 

I grin at him and spread my legs as far as they'll go, inviting him in.

 

\----------------------

 

"I love you, Gin."

 

"I love you," she whispers as I slide inside her. 

 

My eyes roll back in my head. It's always like this: the feeling of being surrounded by her takes my breath away and gives me sensations that cause my mind to swirl. I lose the power of speech completely.

 

I move my hips and meet hers, making the both of us moan in pleasure. Our breathing speeds up and her hands massage my back and shoulders. Her fingertips dig into my back as I hit a good spot and she whimpers.

 

\----------------------

 

Harry swirls his hips in that one way and damn if he doesn't get me off right then and there. He clutches me to him and flips onto his back and I gaze on his face, flushed and dazed. He's so beautiful like this that I just watch him as I raise up and down on my knees. His mouth opens and closes, like he's about to say something, but I know he can't talk. It's always like this with him. I tried sexy banter once while we were fucking but just couldn't do it. I giggle at the memory.

 

"OhfuckinghellGinny," he mutters, which is about all the speech he's capable of.

 

His hands grasps my hips and slam me against him. My clit burns as it hits his pubic bone and I moan as the climax begins to build inside me. He begins to pump faster, holding me in place and biting his bottom lip. His eyes close and his long, dark lashes hide his expressive eyes from me.

 

\----------------------

 

It starts in the small of my back and works its way to the base of my cock, deep inside me. My balls tighten and I piston up into Ginny. Her moans turn into little whimpers, the sound of impending orgasm that she's developed. I open my eyes and gasp at the beautiful sight in front of me. With her head thrown back, her hair hits my thighs behind her. Her hands are on her breasts, kneading the mounds of flesh, and I can't help myself as I sit up and grab her, kissing her hard.

 

I break the kiss and look at her, holding her tight against me and together we rock back and forth until Ginny lets out a howl that shakes me to the core. The fluttering of her muscles gives me one final push and I explode inside her. We hold onto each other, kissing as our hearts and breathing slow, savoring the feeling of being so close.

 

\-----------------------

 

I hold him and can't help the tears that spill from my eyes. Being with Harry is always wonderful and know that I have this to look forward to for the rest of my life. I close my eyes against the wave of emotion that overtakes me. I kiss his shoulder and squeeze him tighter. I'll never get close enough to him.

 

He loves me completely, more than I ever thought I deserved. He means the world to me, and by putting that ring on my finger tonight shows me he feels the same way.

 

\-----------------------

 

I look up at Ginny and notice her tears.

 

"What's wrong, love?" I reach up and wipe away a tear, cocking my head to the side.

 

"You silly, silly boy," she says with a smile. "I just can't wait for the rest of my life." She moves her hands over my back, down to my arse.

 

"Well, we can always elope." Actually, that sounds fabulous.

 

"That's the second best idea you've had all night," she answers, leaning in to nibble on my ear lobe.

 

"And where did the sex fit in?"

 

"Well, clean me up in the shower and then I'll tell you."

 

I began laughing as I stand up with her in my arms to make my way to the bathroom, thankful that the best idea I ever had was to ask her to marry me.


End file.
